


The Void

by InsatiableSquire



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: 12 sentence story, F/M, M/M, My Homework, POV First Person, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsatiableSquire/pseuds/InsatiableSquire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 12 sentence story variation of the beginning, this was just a assignment for class so I did it and decided to post it here. It's only minor Outsider/Corvo, and Past Corvo/Jessamine. The torture isn't graphic just brief description since I needed it to be 12 sentences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Void

The void embraces me, as my tears flow freely down my taupe cheeks; my love, Empress Jessamine, has been brutally murdered in front of me while our forbidden daughter, Princess Emily, has been kidnapped by heretic assassins, their hoods devoid of color and their faces covered by whaler masks. My vision darkens as I hold Jessamine's bloody body, she was still exquisite, as scarlet liquid excreted from her body; her brunette hair still in her bun, and her dark green, noble wear stained with blood.  
  
Before I could succumb to the world of unconsciousness, I was roughly grabbed by the Overseers and dragged to the torturers dreadful room of toys. Question after question, in pain by my own stubborn, loyal silence; this caused The Lord Regent's old face to become full of rage, as he tried to make me confess, but finally he ordered to have me thrown in a dank cell, deep in Dunwall's Prison, before my execution of a crime I didn't commit.  
  
My eyes filled with tears which mixed with the blood flowing freely from my head, my long, dark hair stained with my own pathetic blood; I, the Lord Protector, should've protected both of them and I failed at my duty, I deserve to die this fate, but I still have a chance to save Emily which should be my repentance for my failure.  
  
Then a burning pain on my left hand, interrupted my grim thoughts; there a mark was formed, the mark of The Outsider; then a man materialized in front of me, with prim clothing and black eyes which matched his short black hair and pale skin, and he sported a smirk that made my skin crawl.  
  
“Hello, my dear Corvo, I suppose you are shocked by my appearance, but I am here to help you. I am The Outsider and I have bestowed upon you a bit of The Void's power, this shall assist you in finding your Emily and avenging your poor, sweet Jessamine.”, The Outsider said before waiting for my response.  
  
“What do you achieve out of this, you daemon, I will not be one of your heretics that blindly follow you to their graves; to me, you are not a god, but a fiend that manipulates the minds of Dunwall's people, I suppose you also started this horrid plague that has caused the extinction of half our people?”, I questioned defiantly.  
  
“My darling Corvo, I don't interfere with mortal matters, I do push some in the right direction, but after that they have their own decisions; I don't expect you to worship me since I knew you wouldn't, that's what makes you endearing, I only want entertainment to appease my painful boredom, all I ask of you is to fulfill that wish and stay interesting, my loyal Corvo.”, The Outsider replied with a dry chuckle.  
Before I could speak, he started bending my cell door open, and disappeared with a dark grin. The only evidence that showed he was here, was the broken cell door; I, Corvo Attano, will destroy all in my way as I bring forth my revenge and change my story's ending, this I must do before I die, and lose my soul to The Void.


End file.
